Akemi Beauty at Dawn
by La Sacre Ensorceleurse
Summary: One day while searching for Naraku, Kikyo wonders upon a strange boy. He soon joins her on her quest. What is about this boy that catches everyones gaze?
1. Chapter 1

That sound, so majestic and soothing. _My soul is being move by this song...or at least it would if I had a soul. _The priestess Kikyo was being pulled closer and closer to the one whom was singing like angels.

She stopped at the edge of a clearing and gazed upon a heavenly being, before her stood a teenage boy. He had chocolate brown hair which flowed in curls down passed his ears. The boy stood about the height of 5'8", and held himself erect unlike most children would. He had a creamy tint to his skin tone, it almost seemed to glow.

His clothes were simple, but suited him quiet well. He wore a pure white kimono, and his hakama was as black as night with stars scattered near his bare feet. Kikyo might have mistaken him as a demon, but his aura was too pure to be anything but a human. And one with spiritual powers no less.

Butterflies hovered around him. One even came up and landed on his outstretched hand. He continued his song for some time. Kikyo could not help but stare at this creature who was blessed with Buda's grace.

"Why do you stand there staring at me? It's rude you know." The boy said in a playful voice. _So he knew I was here the whole time? _Kikyo hide her shock but it did not go unnoticed. The butterfly sitting on his hand flew away, and he followed it until he could no longer see it. He then turned his attention to the priestess.

"Is there something the matter milady?"

Kikyo did not reply at first, only look into his deep brown eyes. They were so full of emotion, and yet she could not make out which one it was. "No, nothing is wrong." Kikyo told him in her usual monotone speck.

"My name is Akemi. What is it that I may call you?" The boy seemed to be very polite, and however easily distracted by the colourful creatures that flew by him. _Where they to drown here by his song?_ And his name, could there be any other right for him; beauty of dawn. No the meaning of his name was right. He was beautiful and could make anyone remember the warmth of dawn.

"If you must, you may call me Kikyo." That seemed to get his attention.

"The bell flower...Yes I can see why you where given that name."

_This Akemi is a strange child, I wonder if he even knows of his gifts..._Kikyo wanted to know his powers. Where they great and powerful? "What gifts do you have?"

"My spiritual powers?" He questioned. Was he really that dense or was he playing her along? Kikyo only nodded. "Well it's not much but I can produce shields and do healing spells."

That was interesting, yet not very affective in a battle. Yes he could heal and protect himself but that would only last so long. His enemy would eventually get to him. "Also," he continued "I practice Kyudo so if need be I may fight in battle. But I do not like to kill."

Was he able to read her mind? Or was she being this plan to read? Kikyo could not tell, nor did she want to know. "Lady Kikyo, where are you headed?"

"I am not sure myself. I am looking for someone and I do not know where they are at the moment." Good at least he hadn't been able to make her reveal any details to him. "I see...may I join you?"

_What was this? He had barely just met her and now he wished to join her on a quest he know nothing about!! What is wrong with this child? _

"I'm sorry for imposing like this but...I don't have a home. I have been living in this meadow for a few months now and I think it is time I should go..." So he had no home. What happened to his parents? His family? Kikyo could not refuse him unless she wanted him to think her heartless, so she agreed with a sigh.

Once Akemi has collected some food, water and his bow and quiver they were off. He remained quiet for most of the journey only asking questions about her every now and again. Occasionally she would ask something about him, but hardly ever.

Something was nagging at the back of her mind, but she did not believe that this boy could be evil.

_What is this boy after?_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been weeks since the two had first met. They had gotten to know the other, even revealing their pasts. When Akemi had first heard of Kikyo being raised for the dead and having to gather souls to stay alive, he could not believe it. But after seeing her absorb them into her body he was convinced.

_No wonder she never eats or seems to sleep, Lady Kikyo does not need it._ That answer some of the questions he had been holding back, afraid she would be offended.

Kikyo learned that Akemi's parents had died when he was very young. A demon had attacked his village and killed everyone. Akemi had only been saved because of his protective powers. He had tried to heal the others who had not died right away from their injuries, but he had failed.

"Lady Kikyo, you have the power to purify objects don't you?" Akemi had seen Kikyo in battle once when a demon had tried to kill them both a few days before. "Yes I do, why do you ask?"

Kikyo had almost lost her cold exterior around Akemi, and was becoming more open with her emotions. "Well I was wondering if you could teach me how to do so as well." He replied with a slight blush creeping upon his checks. Kikyo couldn't help but chuckle at him. He was full of life and energy that she had forgotten anyone could posses.

"I'm not sure if I could teach you how, but if you want I shall try." Akemi beamed at this. "Oh, really!! Thank you!!" He then embraced her tightly repeating his thanks over and over. "That's enough Akemi. Now get some rest, for if you really want to learn you will need all your strength tomorrow."

He nodded and settled himself next to the fire, and fell asleep within minutes.

_This boy is so selfless. I know he wants to learn how to fight in battle so that he won't be a burden. He honestly tries too hard to help others._ Kikyo however did not mind this, she actually liked the fact that someone cared about her. She just had to be sure that if Naraku found out about the boy she was going to have to keep him out off those filthy hands. For if Naraku where to gain control of Akemi he would be unstoppable.

In the morning Akemi fixed himself something to eat, and as usual Kikyo was nowhere in sight. Akemi know she was either harvesting souls or gathering information on the demon called Naraku. He still could not believe how someone could have hated Kikyo. _I mean, she is so kind and caring. How could anyone harbour any ill will upon her?_

"Good you're up." Akemi turned to see Kikyo walking in the directing of their camp. He smiled brightly when she was but a foot away from him. "Once you finish eating we can begin your training."

Kikoy's version of training was different from what Akemi had imagined. The first step was easy, simple draw back your bow. But when it came to surrounding the arrow with your energy he could not muster more than a spark. "Don't be so discouraged. You did well for your first time. We're not in any rush so we can take our time."

Over the next month Akemi had a schedule that never changed.

Wake up, eat, train, bath, eat dinner, and then sleep: every day after the other. He did not complain about not having time for himself, but when he finally was able to produce a sacred arrow he jumped for joy. "Lady Kikyo, did you see that?! I did it, I actually did it!!"

"Yes you did, Akemi. I'm very proud of you. Why don't we call it an early day, and head back now?" And that's what they did. Akemi celebrated the occasion by singing one of his angelic songs. Birds flew up upon nearby trees and joined his happy tone.

It was like nothing Kikyo had ever seen. He's voice could summon up emotions you didn't know existed. Akemi accomplished what he had wanted, become more like Kikyo. That night while he slept he could think of nothing but her.


	3. Chapter 3

"GO!"

The arrow struck turning the demon was reduced to nothing more than dust. Akemi and Kikyo had been traveling for the past week, and had gotten closer and closer to the castle where Naraku was said to be. _Akemi's powers have increased greatly, yet most of it still remained asleep inside him._

"Lady Kikyo look out!" She dodged just in time, and missed the demons attack. In a flash of blue light, the demon vanished. Akemi had been using his new powers a lot lately, mainly when a demon targeted the priestess. _I can't help it, when one of them goes after her my mind goes blank. The next thing I know it's gone and another arrow is gone. Why do I feel this way?_

"Thank you Akemi, I think that's the last of them. Naraku's castle is just up ahead." With the mention of Naraku her voice went cold, she almost spat it out. _He is truly awful to have cause Lady Kikyo so much pain. He still inflicts his wraith upon others...we will destroy him and avenge all those he has harmed. _"Let's go."

* * *

The castle was huge! It was the most glorious building Akemi had ever seen, yet he could not feel happy here. There was hatred and evil coming from everywhere. _This place is so cold...how can anyone stand it?_

There where people already here, prepared for battle. Seven of them all together, not including Kikyo and Akemi. Four where clearly demons; fox, cat and two dog demons. The other three where human; monk, demon slayer and...well Akemi could not place the last girl, her clothing was so strange.

Akemi could hear their conversation well enough to know that they where allies, even if not the most friendly of ones. He could also make out their names...Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. _Wait Inuyasha! He's here too...that two timer!_

Akemi's train of thought was broken by a dark, maniacal laugh. "It would appear we are all here then. Oh, and look, Kikyo has made a friend. How touching." A figure then walked into view from behind one of the screens into the court yard. _It can't be!!_

"It's him..."Akemi gripped his bow tighter in furry. "He's the one that killed my friends and family..." Everyone else was looking, or at least paying attention to his words. "My dear Akemi," Naraku began, "how good it is too see you again. I see you've grown immensely, in both physical and mental strength and size." He then grinned slightly. With that Akemi fired and arrow, and the battle began.

Naraku had escaped, and everyone had at least a scratch on them. Some were better than others, but no one was severely damaged. "Kikyo, why did you come?"

That damn Inuyasha! How can he act so casual at a time like this! Kikyo had jumped in the way of an attack directed at him and yet he does not show any sorrow?

"You know perfectly well why I came." Both Inuyasha and Kikyo shared a look, neither looking away. I out a hand on my chest, my heart was throbbing. _They still love eachother, don't they? Why did I think I could come between that?_

Akemi wanted to cry but he held it in. "Hey Sango, what do you think Kikyo's relationship with that boy is?" The monk whispered. "I don't know. But he's wearing the same face as Kagome, so you can guess what role he's playing. For all we know it might be the same as what Inuyasha does."

_Inuyasha? What does he do? Oh...that's right..._ Akemi, couldn't stand to watch Kikyo and Inuyasha any longer, nor could he put up with the chattering of everyone else. So he did the only thing he could do. He walked away.

Once he was far away from the castle he started to wobble. He leaned against a tree and place a hand on his heart, and began to breathe heavily. _It hurts so much...I have to get away from here..._

Akemi got up and began to trudge forward, never taking his hand of his broken heart...


	4. Chapter 4

**_The song in this chapter os from Avenue Q, which I do not own._**

* * *

Akemi kept on walking, and walking. He finally made in to a clearing in the woods and sat down on a boulder. It was then where he decided to do in almost every situation, he sang.

"_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;  
There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;  
And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb._

_There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time."_

A single tear ran down his cheek and the pain he felt grew worse.

_"There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;  
And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,  
But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time."_

His sob broke out into an out pout of tears, but his melody never wavered. It remained as angelic as ever.

_"And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for.  
For my own sanity, I've got to close the door  
And walk away..._

_There's a fine, fine line between together and not  
And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.  
You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime..._

_There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time."_

Akemi then pulled his knees up to his chest and bared his face in his hands. A rustle of grass was what stopped his crying. He didn't move, only tried not to move. While he sat there, unmoving it started to rain.

"Are your tears really worth that of the dead?" A rich voice spoke out to him. Akemi did not know what to do. For he was now in the presence of Lord Sesshomaru.


	5. Chapter 5

"What does it matter to you?" Akemi did not look at the Western Lord, only stared at the ground.

"It matters to me, Hymn Master, because it upsets you so." Was this really the cold hearted demon lord Kikyo had told him about? The man before him seemed to care a great deal... "What's a 'Hymn Master'?"

Sesshomaru sighed; _the boy doesn't even know what he is. _"A Hymn Master," he began, "Is a creature neither human nor demon. They are a mythological creature said to be angels born into flesh. I had thought of them as mere fairy tales until now."

_Me, an angel?! That's _the _most ridicules thing I have ever heard._ "Surely you must be joking, my lord. I am nothing but a traveler; with no past or future." Akemi only wanted to be left alone. Yet while Sesshomaru was here he didn't feel the pain in his heart...why was that?

"I am not going to leave you here to wallow in your pain. Even if you did fall in love, it should not have been one as lowly as she..." Sesshomaru was cut short by an arrow flying towards him, he barely cot it before it struck his heart. He looked then at Akemi, who had finally gotten up from his perch and was now aiming his bow towards him.

"Say such words again and I will not miss. I shot slowly that time, but I assure you the next arrow will stick." The warming aura of the boy had disappeared and in its place was one of anger and frustration. It radiated of him like waves, each growing more powerful then the next.

A sharp pain then flooded through Sesshomaru's hand. The arrow he was holding glowed brightly and the disappeared. There was not a burn on his hand which continued to slowly run up his arm. The fire grew more intense with each passing moment. Agene would soon break out is whole body bringing him to a slow and painful death.

The pain subsided was a cool hand grasped Sesshomaru's hand. "I will heal you. I'm sorry for this, but I was full of frustration and sorrow. In my defence you were the one to make me snap." Akemi's aura had returned and his hands shone with a heavenly light. The burn was soon gone, and to Sesshomaru's surprise so was his right arm.

"Your arm is my way of apologizing. I truly am sorry." Sesshomaru was overjoyed. This boy was a Hymn Master. But the fact that Naraku wanted him must mean he knows too.

"Akemi, come with me. It is too dangerous for you to be wandering alone. Please join me, I will gladly give you anything you wish for." _Was he being serious? Why on earth should I go with him? For all I know he could kill me like I've been told, yet...Everything I've heard about him has seemed to be false._

"Very well Sesshomaru I will accompany you for the time being." With that the two where off. They headed northwards, to where Sesshomaru had left Jaken and Rin.

_This boy truly is something. I just meet him face to face a moment ago and he has already begun to melt the ice around my heart. Can anyone resist his warming presence?_


	6. Chapter 6

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried happily. She ran over to him and lacked onto his lag until she heard Jaken coming towards them.

"Milord, I'm so glad you're safe. How was your journey?" Jaken however did not get a reply from Sesshomaru besides a sideways glance. _Very cold aren't we Sesshomaru. _

"My Lord," Rin piped up, "who is this?" Both she and Jaken looked at me with curious eyes, pleading for an answer. "Hello, my name is Akemi. Pleased to meet you." I gave the two my brightest smile, and it seemed to buy Rin right over.

"Milord, why did you bring this boy here? He didn't give you any trouble did he? And how on earth did you get your arm back?" _I have a feeling Jaken is always so noisy, wonder why Sesshomaru puts up with it...probably for Rin._

"I gave Sesshomaru back his arm. I healed him." Jaken glared at me. _What did I do? He had asked a question and I answered it, plain and simple._ "Boy, how dare you speak of Milord so formally! I have half the mind to-"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru growled. The toad like demon merely looked up upon his superior. "You will not raise your voice towards the Hymn Master. Nor will you scold him for addressing me in the proper way. He is my equal, if not more than that."

Jaken looked dumbfounded, and for the next hour or so he did nothing but apologize for not recognising me for whom I truly was. _Jaken is so annoying. When will he leave me alone? What maybe I could put him to sleep..._ "Jaken?" I said sweetly.

"Yes, Your Holiness." Jaken seemed content on calling Akemi this. _Apparently toad demons have an even higher admiration to 'Hymn Masters'. _"Would you be so kind as to go sit against that tree? I can watch Rin for a while; you must be tired after all."

Now the choruses of frantic apologise turned into an unending line of "thank you"s. But he did as he was asked. So I began to sing 'Lullaby and Goodnight'. It had been my favourite when I was little , mother use to sing it to me every night before I went to sleep. _Mother..._

Once the song was finished, Jaken was snoring away. _It was actually kind of cute, now that I think about it...he looks so peaceful._ Akemi let out a small giggle, and walked away to find Rin who was collecting flowers.

Sesshomaru had witness the scene between Akemi and Jaken. He was amassed at how fast the Hymn Master was learning how to use his abilities. _At this rate he will be able to use high level hymns, which will be useful to him for they are attacks and not just his simple healing and protective spells._

* * *

For the next few weeks Akemi got to know Jaken and Rin better. Sesshomaru kept quiet most of the time, but when the two were asleep he would talk to Akemi without fail. Akemi enjoyed this time more 

than any other. He would sometimes take naps during the day just so he could stay awake to be able to talk to Sesshomaru.

_With every time we talk, Akemi takes of another layer of ice surrounding my heart. Soon there will be nothing left and I too, just like everyone else he meets, will fall for him..._


	7. Chapter 7

"Hymn Master."

Rin and Akemi stopped their game of tag and turned to face Sesshomaru. "Yes, what is it?" he replied. Sesshomaru did not say anything for a while only looked over Akemi completely. His clothing remained the same simple thing he usually wore, and that bright face of his showed complete happiness. Sesshomaru took note to the crown of white lilies he had placed upon his head.

_The white lily, the flower of purity...it suits him well._ Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze when he looked into Akemi's deep brown eyes. "There has been a sighting of Naraku. I thought you would want to accompany myself to find and destroy him."

Akemi simple nodded and handed Rin the arrangement of flowers he had been holding for the little girl. "Here Rin, take care of these while I'm away okay. I'll be back soon, promise." The two then hugged. As Akemi grabbed his bow and quiver, he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Lord Akemi, when you get back will you sing to me one of your songs?"

"Of course Rin, as many as you like."

* * *

Akemi held on tightly to Sesshomaru as they flew through the sky. The view from this height was amazing, but Akemi only enjoyed it a little until he say how high up they really were. When he had his grip on Sesshomaru grew stronger and he buried his face into the white pelt upon his arm. At seeing his distress, Sesshomaru rapped his arm securely around Akemi's waste.

When they were a few meters from the battle ground, Akemi could hear the voices of the others whom Naraku had harmed in some way. They were all attacking his, and yet there was not a scratch on him. _Is he...using a barrier?_ Akemi had let go of Sesshomaru and drown his bow, he took aim and fired.

The barrier around Naraku, glowed and where the arrow was fighting to get through it started to crack. With a flash of light it was completely gone. Everyone else on the battle field look upon him in awe. "Sesshomaru, place me down over there." Sesshomaru did as he was instructed, then drew his sword.

The final battle was about to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wind Scar!"

"Dragon Strike."

Neither of the attacks did much damage to Naraku. They had all been at this for hours now and where not doing very well. Almost every one of them had been injured more than once. Inuyasha was bleeding from his stomach; it had been torn open by one of Naraku's tentacles. Sango and Miroku both were unconscious and Kirara's leg had been broken multiple times. Kagome and Shippo were doing the best they could to protect their injured friend.

Kikyo had only a few scratches here and there. Sesshomaru was in the best condition of them all, besides Akemi of course. Naraku never tried to even touch him; according to Sesshomaru he only did this because he wanted Akemi alive. _This isn't working. Everything anyone does barely harms Naraku. What was it Sesshomaru said I should do in battle...Oh, I know!!_

"_With your heart guiding you, run through,_

_Right now, to the unmapped place of freedom."_

Akemi stepped forward, holding his hands together as if in prayer. His voice was soft and gentle, and music played quietly in the distance.

"_The faint darkness settles across the land,_

_And the people hide their true faces._

_Protecting your smile was impossible,_

_One day I would struggle,"_

The music grew louder and became livelier. Wings of light sprouted from his back. They shown like nothing seen before. Everyone who had been injured in this battle was healed, they all looked upon him in awe and disbelief.

"_Soar above the sadness, piercing it._

_Now, shout out your overbearing emotions_

_Take your pains with you as you go,_

_To the future where you'll meet the self you do not know."_

The wings on his back engulf him and turned into a sphere of light, slowly raising Akemi up into the sky. No one moved, not that they really could; for they were all frozen there ion wonder.

"_Blooming facing the sky_

_Throughout my body the wind's song started resonating,_

_Now, shout out your overbearing emotions_

_Soar above the sadness..."_

Akemi drew an arrow and aim right for Naraku's heart. The sphere he was in started to disinigrated and transferred onto the tip of the arrow.

"_And pierce it!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Naraku was finally killed. Akemi's arrow had finished him..._Akemi!!_

The boy fell rapidly from where he once floated in the sky. Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could and cot him just in time. Akemi's dark eye's fluttered open, a smile spread across his face. "I did it...for all of you." He turned his gaze from Sesshomaru's face and looked at the others around him.

They were all in a small group, watching him carefully. Dark clouds started to roll in, blocking out all traces of daylight. _His pulse is growing faint...at this rate he will most likely die..._ Sesshomaru's grip grew tighter on Akemi, as if trying to hold onto his very life.

"Sesshomaru, please give this to Rin. And please tell her that every night before she goes to sleep...to hold onto it tightly...and...she will be able to hear me voice...again..." He then pulled out a pendant from his garment.

Kikyo drew closer, but Sesshomaru growled at her. Despite the demon lords' attitude she came and grasped Akemi's cold hand. "My dear Akemi... I cannot express how sorry I am forever bringing you pain. One such as you, whom only ever used your gifts to bring happiness to others...how can I ever ask you to forgive me?"

A single tear ran down his check. "You do not need to ask, for I never blamed you for anything. I was my destiny to always be on my own...I wish you every happiness possible..."

"_Don't' you fret, dear ones_

_I don't feel any pain._

_A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now._

_You're here, that's all I need to know._

_And you will keep me safe...And you will keep me close,_

_And rain will make the flowers grow."_

Everyone there began to have tears form in their eyes. They were all moved by his sacrifice to save all of them, and yet he still does not ask for anything in return.

"_Rain can't hurt me now._

_This rain will wash away what's passed..._

_The rain that brings you here is heaven blessed, the skies begin to clear and I'm at rest._

_A breath away from where you are, I've come home..._

_From so far."_

Akemi grimaced for a slit moment. He was nearing his end, how could it be that he was still so happy. Is it true that a person could truly be this selfless in all their actions, even at the brink of death? His words where growing softer and all could tell it was getting hard for him to continue his song...it would forever be his last...

"_So don't you fret, dear ones_

_I don't feel any pain._

_A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now..._

_Your here...that's all...I need to ...know..._

_And you will keep me...safe...And you will...keep me close..._

_And rain...will make the flowers..."_

Then his body went limp. His head dropped low, and even in death he still kept his beauty. Sesshomaru hugged Akmei's lifeless body to himself as close as he could. Kikyo too tightened the hold she had on the angel's body.

Akemi then transformed into orbs of dazzling light. In his place, both Kikyo and Sesshomaru held a lily. The orbs ascended into heaven, where the boy truly belonged. It began to pour, for even the earth was in sorrow for the loss of this child...


	10. Chapter 10

**_The song in this chapter is a translated version of Lena Park's "Inori"._**

* * *

That night Rin held onto the pendant Akemi had given her.

She had sworn never to let it go...for it was all she had of him. Sesshomaru kept the lily, as did Kikyo...she however soon passed away. In her last moments she held onto the flower, never letting go of it.

Everyone now and again, in some random village someone would see the image of Saint Akemi. People say that even to this day you can still hear his song when he danced by in a flower field. Clusters of butterflies where always with his spirit; they where the sign of the peace he had brought them all.

The boy angel was seen wearing his smile that he showed to everyone, reminding them that no matter how hard things may be, there will is always a light at the end of the tunnel.

Sesshomaru and Rin visited some of the villages where the Saint was said to have been sighted. They never saw him, but they could often hear him whispering to them in the wind.

"_In the depths of my tear-filled eyes,  
Is your everlasting beauty.  
"How far does the world go?"  
Those words from our bygone days._

_Even on those freezing, stormy nights,  
Though you are still out of sight, I continue on.  
Please tell me, ocean-crossing winds,  
That my prayers will pass through time._

_Beyond the misty horizons,  
Stars are fabled to lie.  
"Dawn will surely follow every night."  
The sins of my past laughs._

_I try to embrace you trembling with uncertainty,  
But I look up at the empty sky beyond reach.  
I hear the chime that illuminates darkness,  
Showing me that the path to you is still far._

_Even on those freezing, stormy nights,  
Though you are still out of sight, I continue on.  
Please tell me, ocean-crossing winds,  
That my prayers will pass through time."_

I am sure, just like many if you were to listen close enough you shall be able to hear this song...as long as the winds blow, and there is goodness in the world; the 'Hymn Master' Akemi will always remain in our hearts.

* * *

**_Thank you all for reading!! _**

**_If you have any comments on any of the chapters, please leave a reveiw and I'll be sure to get to it as soon as I can._**


End file.
